battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzuki
Owned by: Blue History Yuzuki is the goddess of the moon, dreams, and hunting. She is a good hunter. Her descendant is also to be known as Artemis, original goddess of moon. She likes to hunt for a living. She owns a pet deer, and became a goddess after going on a quest to save Artemis. The gods asked her if she wished to become a goddess and immortal. The answer was yes. Fantasy Form.jpg|Yuzuki's Fantasy Form Human Form.jpg|Yuzuki's Human Form at School Yuzuki.jpg|Yuzuki's Fighting Form Pendant.jpg|Her weapon. It can turn into a silver bow and arrow. This is from Artemis. form 10.jpg|Yuzuki's Human Form 185px-7af75c0f.jpg|Yuzuki's Goddess Form bow and arrow.jpg|Yuzuki's Weapon deer.jpg|Yuzuki's Animal Form Appearance Goddess Form: '''Yuzuki wears a dress. She has a lot of bow and arrows, and is ready to shoot anyone/anything. She is proud in this form. '''Fantasy Form: '''She is very pretty in this form. Her outfit is a red dress with designs of the moon. Her mood in this form is calm. '''Fighting Form: '''She may become very aggressive in this form, tending to be short-tempered. She still has long brown hair with bangs with a purple bow in her hair. She wears a light-pinkish kimono. Her mood in this form, as said, is aggressive. '''Human Form at School: '''Yuzuki wears a white uniform with red and pink bows on it. Her hair is light red and sort of pinkish and purplish with a red bow. Her mood in this form is energetic. '''Human Form: '''She wears a dress with pink sleeves and a red skirt. Her hair is loosely tied up and messy.Her hair color is auburn. Her mood in this form is energetic. Personality Yuzuki is a kind and caring girl, but can easily get carried away. She is very short-tempered, and always will change into her fighting form. She also may get bossy and very forceful. She loves to fight people and win arguements. She is a very strong fighter. She doesn't like to protect her friends, to save her energy, but she will still protect them. She does not (currently) like anyone. Relationships Romani: The first goddess she has met, and eventually befriended her. She is currently her best friend. Akina: A rival of hers. They always fight on weather it's day or night, and it ALWAYS leads into a fight. Damus: A friend of hers that she loves to steal donuts from. He doesn't really care. Narissa: A goddess she just has met. Weapon Yuzuki's weapon is a bow and arrow. It can turn into a silver bow and arrow necklace, which is from Artemis. She uses it for hunting down monsters that may cause trouble. It is very special. If the monster is hard to kill, she turns her bow and arrow into a sonic (NOT CHARACTER) bow and arrow. It emits a really loud sound if shot to the ground. Any monsters on the ground will immediatly turn into dust. If a god/goddess is on the ground she will warn them to cover their ears. Theme ''~Blacky, you need to gimme the theme. ' Category:Role playing character Category:Female Characters Category:Gods and goddesses